Alabama War
Controlled by Black Wings Controlled by White Coalition Controlled by Alabama or U.S. government | date = May 18, 2016 - ongoing | place = , | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Black Wings | combatant2 = White Coalition | combatant3 = | commander1 = Deshawn Price Maurice Washington | commander2 = Peter Duncan | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = Unknown 4,000 (estimated) | strength2 = Unknown 17,000 (claimed) 3,400 (estimated) | strength3 = 12,000 6,000 | casualties1 = 1,210 dead | casualties2 = 942 dead | casualties3 = 44 dead | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Alabama War is an ongoing multi-sided armed ethnic conflict involving the Black Wings, the White Coalition, the Alabama National Guard and the United States federal government that began in early 2016 with the Huntsville assault that broke several years of racial tension in the Southern United States. The war has its origins in the formation of the movement, which was created to protest police brutality and racial inequality in the U.S. justice system. Militarized factions within the BLM movement converged to form the Black Wings with a stated mission to "create a independent state for all Black Americans." A white nationalist group, the White Coalition, formed to counter the Black Wings, and armed conflict between the two groups began shortly after, beginning with targeted killings and gradually evolving into full-scale warfare. The Alabama National Guard entered the conflict in late-2016 in an attempt to restore order but found itself stretched thin. President opted not to send in federal troops despite pleas from Alabama governor . In November 2016, was elected President in a landslide victory over Democratic contender . Trump's election invigorated the White Coalition, who perceived him as a potential ally. However, after taking office in 2017, he took a hard stance against the unrest and authorized military force to end the insurrection, bringing the U.S. federal government into the conflict. In March 2017, the Black Wings staged a coup in Montgomery and removed governor Bentley from office, declaring the Republic of African-America. The conflict has caused an estimated 3,000 militant and civilian deaths since it began and it is the first open warfare to occur within the contiguous United States since the American Civil War, with racial issues playing a significant role in both conflicts. Background Black Lives Matter Racial tension had been brewing in the since the election of the first African-American President, in 2008. Race relations became increasingly jeopardized following the killing of several young black men, such as Trayvon Martin (2012), Eric Garner (2014), Michael Brown (2014), Tamir Rice (2014), Freddie Gray (2015), and Jamar Clark (2015). Protests in Ferguson, Mississippi, and later Baltimore, Maryland, erupted into riots which further broke down relations between blacks and whites in the United States. On June 12, 2015, Dylann Storm Roof shot and killed 9 black churchgoers in Charleston, South Carolina with the intention of starting a race war. Black Wings Elements associated with the movement became increasingly militarized, building up weapons stockpiles and espousing a black nationalist ideology. These elements gradually separated from Black Lives Matter and evolved into the Black Wings. The Black Wings were created with the mission to "Create an independent state for black Americans to live in peacefully", originally intending to do so by democratic means. Mainstream BLM movements were split on their approach towards the Black Wings, some activists supporting them and others condemning them. The news media was widely accused of not adequately distinguishing between Black Lives Matter and the Black Wings, giving the public the impression they were one in the same. White Coalition The White Coalition, a white supremacist and nationalist group associated with alt-right and dark enlightenment groups, was formed specifically to counter the Black Wings. Like the Black Wings, they stockpiled weapons. They had no definitive mission but Peter Duncan, the leader of the group, stated on his website he aspired to "Drive every last nigger out of America." Timeline Targeted killings Deadly conflict between the Black Wings and the White Coalition first appeared in the form of targeted killings of both groups' members. The first was BW member Raymond Clark who was murdered in his home on December 11, 2015. The White Coalition claimed responsibility for the murder and promised more. In retaliation, three White Coalition members were shot and killed and two more were wounded. Found at the crime scene were the words "BLACK POWER" written in spray paint. These killings went back and forth for several months, gradually increasing in their scale and more indiscriminate in their targets. Huntsville assault The conflict increased in magnitude after a gang of 20 White Coalition members killed 27 Black Wings during a meeting in on May 16, 2016. The assault shocked the country and was widely condemned. Five White Coalition members were killed during the assault but most were able to escape. A state-wide manhunt was launched to find the members identified as the shooters. The attack failed to accomplish its primary mission, which was to kill Deshawn Price who was present at the meeting. As the Black Wings planned a counter-attack, six WC members were arrested with the remaining nine still at large. On May 18, 2016, Deshawn Price declared a formal state of war on the White Coalition and promised to "end racism" in America. Conflict intensifies The Huntsville assault turned the conflict into a full-scale war, with militants from both sides openly identifying themselves and engaging in combat in the streets of Alabama cities. Protests across the country were staged to denounce the violence and called for peace. The governor of Alabama, Robert Bentley, ordered the Alabama National Guard into the conflict to restore order, but it found itself stretched thin fighting between two belligerent groups. President , who was in his second and final term, decided not to send in federal troops out of concern of escalating the situation and possibly creating a disaster for his successor. By now, both the Black Wings and White Coalition were able to seize territory and erected provisional governments to administer it. These governments found themselves largely weak and ineffective, most Alabama citizens refusing to acknowledge them. Donald Trump is elected The 2016 United States presidential election went as planned, uninterrupted by what was occurring in Alabama. The Republican nominee, Donald Trump, won in a landslide against Democratic nominee, Hilary Clinton. Trump carried 43 states, many of which had not voted Republican in well over a decade. Initially, the White Coalition was excited about Trump's election and hoped he was sympathetic to their cause. Much to their dismay, however, Trump harshly condemned both groups upon taking office, and immediately asked Congress to approve the use of military action to end the civil war in Alabama which they did less than three days later. Trump sent in 12,000 troops into Alabama, which turned the tide of the war into the government's favor. Nevertheless, the Black Wings still made significant advances as they moved towards Montgomery, the capital of Alabama. 2017 Montgomery coup Several victories against the Alabama National Guard allowed the Black Wings to advance to Montgomery, where they surrounded the capitol on March 4, 2017. They demanded the immediate resignation of Governor Bentley. After Bentley refused, several units of the Black Wings stormed the capital while others searched for the governor. While occupying the capitol, they proclaimed the independence of the Republic of African America (RAA). Bentley escaped capture and fled to Mobile which remained under government control. Attempted jailbreak On April 22, 2017, a group of White Coalition militants attempted to free Dylann Storm Roof, who was serving a life sentence for the mass murder of nine black churchgoers in Charleston, South Carolina. The operation was a failure and all WC militants were killed by prison guards. Humanitarian efforts Several organizations and countries have pledged assistance to those affected by the war. The Red Cross moved into the war zone to administer aid and provide shelter to civilian victims. Reactions The war came as a shock to the country and to the world as it is the first open war to occur on US soil since the end of the American Civil War. * : General-Secretary called for peace and offered any assistance available to displaced civilians. * : Prime Minister called for immediate peace and offered Canada's assistance to the United States. * : Prime Minister called the conflict "Senseless violence" and called for a swift end. * : Chancellor condemned the violence.